


Animated Actors

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Meta Humor, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Team RWBY and Summer Rose (who just so happened to be the mother of two members of that team) were meeting for lunch and discussing some of the latest fanfic scripts...





	Animated Actors

Team RWBY and Summer Rose (who just so happened to be the mother of two members of that team) were meeting for lunch and discussing some of the latest fanfic scripts.

"This one looks interesting," Summer said. "Apparently I'm supposed to be stealing Weiss's girlfriend."

"Leave me out of this," Blake replied.

"Oh, Weiss isn't dating you in this story." Summer grinned. "She's dating -Ruby-."

Weiss sputtered and grabbed the script out of Summer's hands. "What?! That can't be right. It's got to be a typo." Weiss started reading. "... It's not a typo."

Summer's grin had taken on a hint of a leer.

"Oh god, mom! Keep your sick, incestuous fantasies in my bedroom where they belong!"

There was a pause as Ruby's face turned very red.

Then she calmly began eating her parfait.

Finally, Blake broke the silence. "Ruby, no matter how much you try to pretend nothing happened, we all heard you say it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey, Ruby, you'll like this one." Yang handed another script over. "Perfectly normal mother/daughter bonding fic."

Ruby took it from her, and read the title off the cover sheet. "'Red and White Like Roses'?"

***

"YANG! GET BACK HERE!!"

Yang chuckled as she turned to head back inside the restaurant. "Totally worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a Blake/Weiss shipper. Left to myself, I pair Ruby with Penny or Neo.


End file.
